Talk:List of games
Should we say Fat Cat and Flash Cat Are in a series? the only way they are related is by the fact that there are cats in each one. Bulbear4444 21:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :...And they are A) Made by the same ppl, B) Use the same graphical style, C) Implication of series by blog. So yes. ::The Feline Series! 02:25, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::Should we go with - Fat Cat Seires - Feline Series - Or - Cat Series? And I'm thinkin Cat Series BTW. ::::cat-- Yuki no Bulborb :::::What about Twin Shot??? ::::::twin shot is it's own thing-- Yuki no Bulborb :::::::That's wat I wuz thinkin' but I wanted some feedback. Twin shot is absoloutly not in the cat series. Bulbear4444 23:35, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :A little late...? I know :D Bulbear4444 00:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Gift Wrapped has a cat. Pufflesrucute. :Rustyard + Onekey = Series? (Btw I'm thinkin' no) ::more parallel then series same art, music, mission-- Yuki no Bulborb :::Ok well, whoever get those mention similarities and how Rustyard resembles greatly Wall*E, (Robots who don't relize they can stop, The cubes from the crushy thing like Wall*E's) What about Dirk Valentine and Final Ninja? Bulbear4444 23:01, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure... :::::Dirk Valentine is steam punk, Final Ninja is cyber punk they are simler but not series-- Yuki no Bulborb :::::::He was talking about noting the similarities... Are Cosmic Cannon and Cheese dreams a series? the only reason I ask is because there are other characters in CC. If so, what should it be called? the cheese series? Bulbear4444 12:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) it's more of cameo then cheese-- Yuki no Bulborb Yes, but they have the same music and startup Bulbear4444 13:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Ok my computer is being slow today so I can't play Cosmic Cannon so who are these Cameos? Oh.... btw did anyone catch this on the blog: "A few of you might have noticed we haven't had a game up for a little longer than usual.......thanks for all the emails :) Although we actually had a game ready that was intended to be launched we agreed with the games sponsor that it would be better positioned for a particular event later in the year so it has been held back. The eagle-eyed amongst you may even be able to take a guess as to some of the games contents and the event from the latest skin!" I bolded the important things, any guesses? ::Huh? It actually worked! The cameos are: The Moon, Green Knucklehead, Chick, Hot Air!, and Twang. I'm considering "Crossover Series" I think I know. It may be for Nitrome.com's birthday, and every chacter will be in it. just a guess. Bulbear4444 21:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Nope I figured it out Toxic Guy? Plus some Zombz... Nice. I acually think the pink guy is a flipside driver. BTW should we make an archive of this page? Bulbear4444 23:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Flipside driver, Oh it may be, but there are Zombies. Naw, this page is teeny, we archive when Wikia tells us the page is over 32k and will run slowly.